fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Devil Slayer Magic (Copycat)
Metal Devil Slayer Magic (金属の滅悪魔法, Kinzoku no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of metal and its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages(悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Metal Devil Slayer Magic is a sub-type of Devil Slayer Magic, which is also a type of Slayer Magic. At the same time, it is a similar, but quite different form of Slayer Magic. As usual with Devil Slayers, a user can learn it only from a . With this, the methods of becoming a Devil Slayer is very different from learning such magic from a demon itself, how it works with Demon Slayer Magic. This book tells about the metal element, its functions and moreover, tells about the funcion of Devil Slayer Magic and how the user must properly use it. While the user reads it, the book itself passes on its of the metal element to the user's body, modifying his or her physical and magical origins in order to make their body much stronger, and to make them "demonic" in nature. As a result, the user becomes capable of defeating and destroying the all types of demon kind. After a long contact with the book, the user also got some individual physical traits, as well as the element, from said book. Also, the user gained a tattoo, which resembles the user's magic powers origins, but it's happened only in few occasions with different Devil Slayers. As a result, the user can transform his/her body with features of metal element and with features of the demon itself, utilizing it in both offensive and defensive ways; turning their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves. Metal Devil Slayers can consume external sources of metal to replenish their own energy and powers. Above that, Metal Devil Slayer is immune to the effects of metal element. However, they cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Finally, unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. As a result, the eyes of the Devil Slaying Mage are capable of finding the Magic Barrier Particles in demons, and after such analysis, the Devil Slaying Mage even can say, if that demon had a contact with somebody or no. The Mages, who has learned this type of Magic and can freely use it in the battle, are known as Exorcist Mages(悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). The Devil Slayer Magic seems to surround the user with a small, barely felt aura of their own element. In case of Metal Devil Slayer, their aura appear in brightly silver-colour aura, which surround their body. While with this appearance change, they also gives some physical effect of their element. It is unknown, which effect Metal Devil Slayer has. Interestingly, out of the three "main" Slayer Magic types, i.e. Dragon, God and Devil Slayer Magics, it seems that the Devil Slayer Magic has the most power (and not only with metal element), as the user is capable of devouring the other Slayers elemental magic with ease. In addition to this absolute dominance over the user's element, they are capable of controlling the element of others with hand motions. But, even though Metal Devil Slayer Magic is capable of dealing immense damage against and their Curses, a user of Devil Slayer Magic is unable to consume elemental curses, as they are composed of dangerous Magic Barrier Particles, whereas the regular Devil Slayer's Magic Barrier Particles are considered harmless to the user. Subspecies Abilities *' ': coming soon... Spells *'Metal Devil's Rage' (金魔の激昂, Kinma no Gekikō): Mostly, the basic spell of all Devil Slayers. Also, the Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling some portion of air, the user is charging it in his lungs with his metal-enhanced Eternano particles. As a result, the user releases a large netal whirl with smalls, but very sharp metallic shrapnel-like parts from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. Such metal whirl inflicts great damage upon those it contacts. This spell itself causes very great damage to both victim and area, while giving to them very directive and sharp slice wounds. Interestingly, that after that spell, the area is look like somebody divide it with many slashes. *'Metal Devil's Sharp Sword' (金魔剣, Kinmaken): The user transforms their arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade. As a melee weapon, this spell has great cutting power, as its capable of slashing through many variety of objects. With this, the user is able to not only damage his opponent in close combat, but rather send a great wave of higly-compressed air with some Eternano particles of the user, while such air blade can deliver moderate injuries and slice through rocks and even some types of steel. Finally, this blade can be used both for offensive and defensive needs, while the user can charge their arm with some of their Eternano particles to make their sword properties one step closer to a chainsaw - the blade itself begin to move their small shapr sides, resulting in becoming very fast and very deadly version of Sword Spell. **'Metal Devil's Sharp Sword' (金魔の鋭剣, Kinma no Eiken) *'Metal Devil's Iron Guard' (金魔の鉄警備, Kinma no Tetsu Keibi): Defensive spell, in which the user covers part or entirely their body with steel scales in order to greatly increase their physical performance such as their offense and defense. Using this spell as their new-found body, their scales are capable of destroying most of solid object like ice, rocks, bones, even highly-powerful steel. Such steel covering is stronger, that usual iron or steel materials, being cabaple to stop most of attacks, even magical. **'Metal Devil's Impervious Armor' (金魔の無感覚鎧, Kinma no Mukankaku Yoroi): Rather enhanced version of previous spell. The user can make his armour even more enduring, when they begin to charge the spell itself with their own Eternano particles. Such proccess happens, as when they utilize the Iron Guard Spell, they can rather infuse it with their Magical Flow, for example, as with Magical Aura. As a result of magic enhancement, the proccess looks like the user covers their body in magical aura, after what, they cover it with their metal defense. From that, the user's armoured body becomes near-understructable, with its capabilities more stronger in two or even three times. *'Metal Devil's Devastating Fist' (金魔の滅拳, Kinma no Metsuken): Coming soon... *'Metal Devil's Razor Talon' (金魔の剃刀爪, Kinma no Kamisoritsume): Coming soon *'Metal Devil's Sharp Lance' (金魔の鋭槍, Kinma no Eisō): Coming soon... **'Metal Devil's Shooting Harpoon' (金魔の発射銛, Kinma no Hassha Mori): An enhanced version of previous spell. More coming soon... *'Metal Devil's Drive' (金魔の前進, Kinma no Zenshin): Coming soon... Trivia Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Metal Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic